


Дринкинг-гейм Бюджетного комитета Имперского Сената

by WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Cлушать отчет Кренника на трезвую голову надоело сенаторам Бюджетного комитета уже через полгода.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Дринкинг-гейм Бюджетного комитета Имперского Сената

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест.  
> Употребление алкоголя опасно для вашего здоровья.

## Дринкинг-гейм Бюджетного комитета Имперского Сената для заседаний по принятию к сведению или отклонению отчетов директора программы Передовых оружейных исследований Орсона Кренника

За авторством сенаторов Касари Дренол и Дурия Цинтиза

Применяется не реже одного раза в квартал, ~~когда Кренник придет просить денег~~ во время выступлений О.К. Кренника с отчетом о ходе разработки проекта «Небесная мощь»

 **Секретно, доступ разрешен только для лиц с допуском не ниже 32-беш, являющихся членами Бюджетного комитета Имперского сената.**

Разглашению и публикации не подлежит.

 ~~Касари, кончай уже с бюрократией~~

 **Правило 0.** Маленькие рюмки! ~~Инструкции кровью пишутся~~

 **Правило 1.** Наличие помощников опционально, но желательно. Пообещайте им, что они смогут выпить весь алкоголь, который останется после окончания доклада, и тогда вы даже доживете до голосования.

 **Правило 2.** Выпейте 1 (одну) рюмку, если Кренник пришел в мятом парадном плаще. Выпейте 2 (две) рюмки, если он пришел в мятой полевой накидке. За Кренника без плаща, только в кителе, выпейте сразу стакан. ~~Я клянусь, что видел его без плаща.~~

 **Правило 3.** Если у Кренника есть презентация, выпейте 1 (одну) рюмку, после чего пейте по одной за каждую голографию «Звездочки», каждый чертеж и каждую таблицу. Постарайтесь не свалиться еще на этом пункте! Если чувствуете, что можете не дождаться голосования, выпейте 1 (один) стакан за всю презентацию целиком, вам это понадобится.

 **Правило 4.** Подготовьте список сроков из предыдущего доклада. За каждый сорванный срок пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке ~~это жестоко!~~ ~~_а кому сейчас легко?_ ~~, за каждый соблюденный — по 2 (две) рюмки. Если все сроки соблюдены, выпейте всю бутылку разом.

 **Правило 5.** Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждое объяснение срыва сроков.  
Бонусные рюмки:

  * если подвели поставщики и/или подрядчики;
  * случился бунт вуки;
  * случилось восстание машин;
  * нападение пиратов на транспорт;
  * нападение недобитых сепаратистов на планетарные базы (выпейте 2 (две) рюмки, если планеты находятся в других секторах по отношению к «Звездочке» и ее цепям снабжения). 



За оригинальные объяснения в духе «Масса проекта превысила критическую и начала искажать пространство-время, поэтому для нас прошел всего месяц» выпейте стакан.

 **Правило 6.** Подготовьте смету, утвержденную на предыдущем заседании. Она состоит из пунктов ~~Касари, это реально надо кому-то объяснять?~~ _надо, Дурий, надо, мало ли кто тут заседает_ , за каждый пункт, по которому расходы превысили утвержденные, выпейте по 1 (одной) рюмке. Если чувствуете, что можете не дожить до голосования, выпейте 1 (один) стакан за смету в целом. Если уровень расходов нигде не превышен, выпейте бутылку. Если бюджет проекта сошелся с профицитом, угостите весь комитет.

 **Правило 7.** Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждое объяснение дополнительных расходов.  
Бонусные рюмки:

  * если подвели поставщики и/или подрядчики и необходимую продукцию пришлось закупать на непонятно какие деньги;
  * случился бунт вуки;
  * случилось восстание машин;
  * нападение пиратов на транспорт;
  * нападение недобитых сепаратистов на планетарные базы (выпейте 2 (две) рюмки, если планеты находятся в других секторах по отношению к «Звездочке» и её цепям снабжения). 



**Правило 8.** Если на заседании присутствует гранд-мофф Таркин, выпейте стакан еще до начала доклада. Вам это понадобится.

 **Правило 9.** Пейте 1 (одну) рюмку каждый раз, когда Кренник упоминает Таркина.

 **Правило 10.** Пейте 1 (одну) рюмку каждый раз, когда Таркин с Кренником начинают ругаться. Бонусная рюмка, если тема спора не соответствует теме доклада.

 **Правило 11.** Если вы заметите, что правила № 9 и № 10 заставляют вас пить более 3 (трех) рюмок за раз, пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке. Вам еще голосовать!

 **Правило 12.** Засеките время или прикажите помощнику засечь для вас время ~~технотрепа~~ специфических инженерных объяснений директора. Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке каждые ~~1 3~~ 5 минут (помните, вам еще голосовать за утверждение этого отчета). Если чувствуете, что не сможете, выпейте 1 (один) стакан за все время объяснений вне зависимости от их продолжительности.

 **Правило 13.** Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждый новый утвержденный срок. Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждый перенос ранее утвержденного срока.

 **Правило 14.** Выпейте 1 (один) стакан за новую смету. Выпейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждое утвержденное увеличение расходов по старой смете.

 **Правило 15.** Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждое завуалированное или прямое «Дайте денег», кроме случаев, подпадающих под правила № 6, № 7, № 14. Если чувствуете себя уверенно, пейте за каждое «Дай денег» во время спора из правила № 10.

 **Правило 16.** Пейте по 1 (одной) рюмке за каждое упоминание испытательного комплекса на Иду ~~что это вообще за Иду? Где оно?~~

 **Правило 17.** Выпейте по 1 ~~стакану~~ (одной) рюмке после голосования за утверждение отчета и новой сметы. ~~Дурий, давай реально смотреть на вещи, пить целый стакан на этом этапе попросту опасно для жизни.~~


End file.
